Memories
by iSniffMarkers
Summary: Raquel Ervin was one of the first people to meet Diana Prince, back when she was a little girl, before she was Rocket. She used to be a shy little girl, until she met the Amazon Diana, whom told her to 'Unleash Hell'. A look into Raquel's past, back to when she first met Diana Prince. Set before YJI


**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Inspired by Wonder Woman: The Animated Movie (The little girl Diana told to 'Unleash Hell'? I think it may be Raquel) and the Wonder Woman in the New 52 (She meets a little girl named Raquel, whom seems just as impulsive and gutsy as Rocket :3 'Oh, cool, lady with a sword!' xD )  
**

**Set before Young Justice Invasion**

)-0-(**  
**

* * *

**Memories  
**

**_5 years previous_**

10-year-old Raquel Ervin watched as her friends played pirates, sword-fighting. Because she was a girl, they would not allow her to play. They 'needed someone to save'. Being the shy girl she was, she didn't argue. Instead, she sat on the bench, and watched, as she cried, until a shadow dropped over her. She looked up curiously.

"What's wrong, little one?"

In front of her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She reminded her of the super-heroes she saw on the news! She had long black hair, and blue eyes. She wore a sort of... _crown _or something on her head; she wasn't sure what it was called. Her outfit was red, gold, and blue- and reminded her of what her friend would wear when she went to her Gymnastics class.

"They won't let me play pirates with them." She told her, wiping away tears.

"An why not?" The woman asked, sitting down next to her.

"Because I'm the girl, and they need someone to save." Raquel told her. Then, not wanting to sound like a little baby, she added, "It's okay, I don't even know how to sword fight."

The woman observed them for a moment, before speaking. "Neither do they. In battle, they'd be slaughtered instantly..." the woman looked at her. "Would you like me to teach you how to sword fight?"

Raquel looked at her, brightening up instantly. _Yes,_ she wanted her to teach her! Maybe then, the boys wouldn't be such... boys. True, she'd probably never see them again; she _was_ going back to Dakota City in a week... but she didn't want them to remember as the little girl that played the one they had to rescue.

The woman stood up, and Raquel did also. She watched as she picked up a stick, and then knelt down until she was at eye level with her. "They're using the horizontal cut, but in close like they are, the thrust is a better move as it's more likely to cause real injury. And less likely to be blocked by your opponent. Do you understand?"

Raquel wiped away her remaining tears, and smiled."Uh huh!" she said, with a nod.

The woman smiled back. "Now go- unleash hell!" She told her, handing her the stick.

She smiled, before taking the stick, and running towards the boys. She let out a battle cry, attacking as she had said. Two of the boys fell to the ground; the third began to run, and she chased after him, smiling, until he finally stopped, and dropped his wooden sword. "I surrender!" he cried out.

Raquel's smile widened. Then she remembered the woman, and turned to run back; but she was gone. She frowned, disappointed. She hadn't even known the woman's name. She was a wonderful woman, though!**_  
_**

_Wonder... Wonder Woman!_

Raquel smiled as the name popped into her head. Wonder Woman seemed to fit the mysterious lady perfectly.

)-0-(

* * *

"I was told a winged monster was attacking you." Raquel heard a familiar voice say as she stood on the sidewalk. He mother was behind her, talking to the man handing out ice-cream. She looked around for the source of the voice, as it spoke again. "Harpies are nasty creatures, but they won't be a bother once their heads are severed."

Then, Raquel saw her. She had guessed correctly; the woman she had dubbed 'Wonder Woman' was walking along the street... with a _dagger._ "I am speaking your language correctly, am I not?"

"Cool!" Raquel said with a smile, before running towards her. "You're _Wonder Woman!"_ she said.

She didn't intend to, it just... came out. Wonder Woman didn't seem to mind, though. She just smiled. "My name is Diana." she said, kneeling down, until she was at eye-level with her.

"I'm Raquel." She said, still smiling, and not being careful with the ice-cream cone in her hand.

Diana smiled. "Thank you for speaking with me, Raquel. You're not afraid of me?"

"Not really." Raquel said with a shrug.

Diana looked at her curiously. "What are you eating?"

She looked down at the cone, to see the ice cream had fallen out. "Oops... ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Diana questioned.

"Haven't you ever had ice cream?" Raquel asked, surprised.

"No."

"It's the greatest food in the world, if you ask me."

"Mmm." Diana turned to the man that was selling ice-cream, and walked over. Raquel followed. "May I try some ice-cream?" she asked, pointing at a cone with her blade. "And another one for my friend." she added.

The man said something about taking his arm off, before handing both of them an ice-cream cone.

Diana tasted it, and Raquel watched her curiously. "Mm. Ice cream _is _wonderful. You should be proud of this achievement." she said to the man.

"_Diana!" _A voice called. Both turned to the source, and saw a man, walking over.

Diana smiled at Raquel. "Goodbye, Raquel." she said, before walking off.

She watched as the Wonder Woman walked away, before smiling again. Something told her this wouldn't be the last time she would see her.

"Raquel- time to go!" her mother called; and she was forced to leave.

)-0-(

* * *

"Hurry up, Raquel- we're leaving for Dakota City in ten minutes." Raquel's mother said, holding onto her daughters hand. Behind them, the cops were surrounding a building; a cheetah-like woman could just be seen, from where they were standing.

She was about to say something, when someone ran out of the alleyway in front of them. Even without getting a good look at her, she would recognize her anywhere. "Look! It's Wonder Woman!" she called, watching as she ran towards where all the cops were.

Others turned to the woman, and watched, as Raquel and her mother got into the cab, which would take them to the air-port.

Raquel watched from the back window as they drove away. She knew, even if they were leaving, she was going to see Wonder Woman- Diana- again, one day. She just knew it. She was glad she had met Diana; if she hadn't... maybe she would still be as shy as she was a few days ago.

_"I'll unleash hell."_ she thought to herself with a smile.

Little did she know, in five years, she would convinced Icon to become a hero, and take her on as his sidekick, Rocket. Then, a year after that, she would meet Wonder Woman, for the fourth time.

* * *

**Yep.. got bored. Wrote this. Yolo e_e**

**1.) I got the first part from the movie, except from Raq's POV  
**

**2.) Second part is from a comic in the New 52. Again, Raq's POV.  
**

**3.) Last part? Only what she says is from the movie :3  
**

**Also; Diana never called herself Wonder Woman. That was all the public; and the movie makes it seem as though the little girl was who started the name :D  
**

**Anyways... review?  
**


End file.
